conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Presidency of Turkicstan
The President of Turkicstan (Cumhurbaşkanı) is the head of state of the Republic of Turkicstan. The presidency is largely a ceremonial office but has some important functions. In this capacity he represents the Republic of Turkicstan, and the unity of the Turkic nation; he ensures the implementation of the Turkic constitution, and the organized and harmonious functioning of the organs of state. The articles from 101 to 106 of the constitution establish all the requirements, election, duties and responsibilities for the office of the President. The office of the President of Turkicstan was established with the proclamation of the Republic of Turkicstan in 1988. The current office-holder is the 7th president, Abdullah Gül since August 28, 2010. Term of Office The president is selected for a term of office of 5 years, and may be re-elected only once, for a second term.The term of office of the incumbent president continues until the president-elect takes office.On assuming office, the president takes the following oath before the parliament:"In my capacity as President of the Republic, I swear upon my honor and repute before the great Turkic nation and before history to safeguard the existence and independence of the state, the indivisible integrity of country and nation, and the sovereignty of the nation without restriction or stipulation; to abide by the Constitution, the rule of law, democracy, the principles and reforms of Atatürk, and the principle of a secular republic; not to deviate from the ideal of all enjoying human rights and basic freedoms in peace, prosperity and in a spirit of national solidarity and justice; to preserve and enhance the glory and honor of the Republic of Turkicstan and to work with all my strength to perform with impartiality the functions that I have assumed." Duties Legislative Functions *to deliver, if he deems it necessary, the opening address of the parliament on the first day of the legislative year, *to summon the parliament to meet, when necessary, *to promulgate laws, *to return laws to the parliament to be reconsidered, *to submit to referendum, if he deems it necessary, legislation regarding amendment of the constitution, *to appeal to the Constitutional Court for the annulment of certain provisions or the entirety of laws, decrees having the force of law, and the Rules of Procedure of the parliament on the grounds that they are unconstitutional in form or in content, *to call new elections for the parliament Executive Functions *to appoint and to accept the resignation of the prime minister, *to appoint and dismiss ministers upon the proposal of the prime minister, *to preside over the council of ministers or to call the council of ministers to meet under his chairmanship whenever he deems it necessary, *to accredit representatives of the Turkic State to foreign states, and to receive the representatives of foreign states appointed to the Republic of Turkicstan, *to ratify and promulgate international treaties, *to represent the Supreme Military Command of the Turkicstan Armed Forces on behalf of the Grand National Assembly of Turkicstan. *to decide on the mobilization of the Turkicstan Armed Forces, *to appoint the Chief of the General Staff, *to call the National Security Council to meet, *to preside over the National Security Council, *to proclaim martial law or state of emergency, and to issue decrees having the force of law, upon a decision of the council of ministers meeting under his chairmanship, *to sign decrees, *to grant full or partial clemency, on grounds of chronic illness, disability, or old age, all or part of the sentences imposed on certain individuals *to appoint the members and the chairman of the State Supervisory Council, *to instruct the State Supervisory Council to carry out inquiries, investigations and inspections, *to appoint the members of the Higher Education Council, *to appoint rectors of universities. Judiciary Functions *Presidential appoint the members of the Constitutional Court, one-fourth of the members of the Council of State, the Chief Public Prosecutor and the Deputy Chief Public Prosecutor of the Higher Court of Appeals, the members of the Military High Court of Appeals, the members of the Supreme Military Administrative Court and the members of the Supreme Council of Judges and Public Prosecutors. The president performs also the duties of selection and appointment, and other duties conferred by the constitution and laws. Acting President In the event of a temporary absence of the president on account of illness, travel abroad or similar circumstances, the speaker of the parliament serves as acting president, and exercises the powers of the president until the president resumes his functions, and in the event that the presidency falls vacant as a result of death or resignation or for any other reason, until the election of a new president. Category:Turkicstan